Unexpected M (pregnancy)
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de AndreaLyn sur Archive of our own. Sur le prompt de : "Oh merde, je suis en cloque, et je suis un vrai raté et un mobile home n'est pas un endroit où élever un enfant.


Titre **: Unexpected m (pregnancy)**

Auteur : **AndreaLyn**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Tu dois cesser de boire. »

Michael la fusille du regard en essayant de récupérer son verre de whisky, qu'il avait utilisé pour saluer Liz. « Sympa de te voir aussi, Ortecho. Tu peux garder tes critiques pour dans quelques verres ? »

« Non, » répond-t-elle sévèrement en tendant le bras pour récupérer le verre. Il y a une lueur de folie dans son regard, que Michael traduit comme la panique habituelle qui survient quand quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé. « Arrête de boire et viens avec moi. »

Elle est juste assez bizarre pour que Michael soit intrigué par le merdier improbable qui est en train de se produire, et il demande à Maria de lui garder son verre avant de suivre Liz jusque dans la ruelle, en se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir lui dire qui ait besoin d'autant d'intimité. Il désigne le vide autour d'eux, pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Alors ? » Demande Michael. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu es enceinte. »

Michael lève les yeux, car il s'imagine que c'est la seule connerie qu'elle a trouvé pour le sortir de là. « J'ai compris, je bois trop, Isobel t'a poussé à faire ça. »

« Non, Michael, » Réitère Liz, sa voix paniquée et serrée. « L'un des échantillons de sang que tu m'as donné semblait bizarre, alors j'ai demandé à Kyle d'y jeter un coup d'œil et tu es enceinte, » Siffle-t-elle. « Et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble votre anatomie parceque vous avez tous refusés de passer des examens, ce qui veut dire que tu pourrais avoir les organes nécessaires ou une sorte de poche, comme un étrange hippocampe extraterrestre. »

La soirée dégénère bien plus que ce que Michael avait imaginé.

« Fais chier, tu viens de dire que j'étais un hippocampe ? »

« Tu es enceinte, j'aurai pu dire bien pire, » insiste-t-elle. « Tu es au troisième terme, alors, avec qui étais-tu il y a trois mois d'ici ? Ça pourrait être une femme aussi, » Souligne Liz. « Si tu es comme les hippocampes… »

« Encore avec tes foutus hippocampes… »

« Alors ça pourrait être un ovule qui a causé ça. »

« Inutile de ratisser Roswell à la recherche du plus chelou des célibataires, » assure Michael, en grimaçant. Trois mois plus tard, juste après la réunion des anciens élèves, et l'une des seules personnes avec qui il a couché régulièrement durant ces trois mois.

Il s'avère que c'est juste la même personne qui veut devenir un _ami _et découvrir tout ses secrets et qui a besoin de temps. S'il a besoin de temps après avoir vu un vaisseau alien, alors bordel de merde, que va faire Alex quand il apprendra qu'il a aidé à concevoir un bébé extraterrestre.

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Super, » bougonne Michael, quand Kyle arrive sur les lieux, comme si Liz l'avait convoqué avec une sorte de pouvoir humain super chiant et inconnu. « Tu as été obligée de lui faire analyser mon sang, c'est ça ? »

« Tu vas devoir venir pour que nous commencions les examens, » dit Kyle, et Michael sent son estomac se tordre à l'excitation qu'il affiche face ce truc révolutionnaire. « Je vais te prescrire des compléments en vitamines et Liz t'a déjà dit de ne plus boire…. ? »

« Ouaip, » Agrée-t-elle fièrement. « Je vais devenir Tata Liz, ce bébé sera protégé du début à la fin, alors si tu bois assez pour lui faire pousser un troisième œil… »

« Hé ! » Crie-t-il, assez fort pour que certains ivrognes du parking regardent en leur direction, ce qui veut dire que Michael va devoir leur trouver plus d'intimité vraiment rapidement, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lancer une rumeur sur cette situation incongrue. « Je viendrai, mais pas de papier officiel, » avertit-il aux deux.

« Tu vas le garder ? »

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'y connait en avortement extraterrestre, » dit Michael, avec cynisme. « En plus… » C'est l'enfant d'Alex, c'est son enfant, et qui sait s'il n'est pas capable d'avoir un enfant normalement ? Qui sait s'il en voulait ? « Ecoutez, d'aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, il n'y a que nous trois ici. Alors disons simplement que c'est pour repeupler la race hybride humain-alien. »

Car il est clair qu'il n'a aucune intention de coucher avec Max ou Isobel pour créer une race pure d'Alien. Ce serait juste bizarre.

Ce qui le conduit à la règle suivante et non des moindre. Aucun d'eux n'a posé de questions à propos du père, et ils ont l'air évasifs pourtant dieu sait qu'ils ont été insupportable avec Alex et lui pendant des mois à cause de leur relation instable, alors il s'imagine que ce n'est pas très dur pour eux d'en venir à la conclusion qui est évidente.

« Personne n'en parle à Alex, » Les avertit Michael. C'est assez grave et ils le savent, même s'ils sont surexcités, donc il n'a pas besoin que l'un d'eux aille prévenir Alex alors qu'ils sont séparés. « Je le dirai à Max et Isobel, mais…il ne peut pas savoir. C'est la dernière chose dont il ait besoin en ce moment. »

Après tout, quand tu essaies de reprendre du début, en essayant de comprendre ce que tu es pour l'autre, « père de mon bébé extraterrestre » n'est pas vraiment la bonne manière de commencer. Donc, il sera juste père célibataire et il élèvera un bébé dans un mobile home et, bon dieu, ça donne déjà l'impression d'aller droit dans le mur, non ?

A voir les regards enthousiastes de Kyle et Liz, il doit être le seul à le penser.

**OOO**

Il aurait dû savoir que les choses allaient partir en cacahuète quand Isobel et Liz ont décidé de lui organiser une baby shower. Isobel ne semblait pas convaincue et Michael ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'espérait pas se retrouver en cloque, et donc porter un hybride alien-humain dans son estomac n'était pas vraiment le pied. Cependant, il ne cessait de rappeler à Isobel que c'était lui le cobaye.

« Si le gamin est taré, pas que je m'en soucie, » souligne-t-il. « Ce sera juste un truc de famille. Puis, vous comprendrez, d'une manière ou d 'une autre. »

Liz, d'autre part, bouillonnait d'excitation depuis qu'elle lui avait appris la nouvelle. Elle lui avait envoyé des articles sur une grossesse saine, des astuces à pratiquer pendant la gestation, et elle s'était même arrangée pour que Max offre son aide, en proposant ses mains guérisseuses, en massant son dos douloureux, et toute une série de chose que Michael n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère ferait.

Il aurait vraiment dû dire non à la baby shower, cependant.

Il est de cinq mois maintenant, et Michael doit commencer à porter des sweats amples pour empêcher les gens de se poser des questions. Ça va faire deux mois que personne n'a vu Alex, qui est parti pour s'assurer que Jesse Manes reste assez loin, et avec tout le bordel de la baby shower, tout le monde a oublié un détail très pertinent.

Le vol de retour d'Alex.

Michael n'a pas gardé le contact car leurs derniers emails étaient maladroits et succincts, Michael ne sachant pas comment parler au père de son enfant. Alex n'a pas fait mieux de son côté. Personne n'a planifié d'aller le récupérer l'aéroport, et alors que tous les invités sont au mobile home pour la baby shower, et que Michael est au milieu de l'une de ses crises de paniques, ça semble juste normal.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui offre un berceau. C'est là que les choses ont dérapé.

« Bordel de merde, où je vais mettre un berceau ? C'est une caravane, c'est à peine assez grand pour moi, comment je vais élever un gosse ici, merde ? Comment je vais l'élever ? » Panique Michael, complètement submergé jusqu'à ce que Isobel tende la main pour lui serrer le poignet, pour lui rappeler de se contenir. « Je ne suis pas taillé pour être père, je ne sais même pas si je suis un foutu hippocampe, ni comment cette chose vit en moi et je vais carrément foirer tout ce truc de paternité. »

C'est à ce moment précis que les choses passent de mal en pis.

« Quel truc de paternité ? » C'est Alex, sortant de sa jeep dans l'allée. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui pour avoir une explication, mais personne à part Michael n'ose le regarder dans les yeux.

Le silence autour d'eux pourrait presque tuer. Etrangement, et contre toute attente, c'est Valenti qui se place entre Michael et Alex, comme s'il était un videur et non un médecin. « Du calme, Alex, » avertit-il. « Michael panique déjà, ce n'est pas bon pour… »

Tout le monde échange des regards maladroits et Michael comprend que son secret ne va pas tenir plus longtemps. En se passant les mains sur il visage, il décide qu'il est temps de faire face à la réalité, ce qui est bien. Il vient déjà de faire une crise de panique, alors il peut tout aussi bien tout avouer à Alex et faire d'une pierre deux coups avec toutes ces choses horribles.

« A l'intérieur, » Dit Michael, pointant un doigt au reste des invités. « Laissez vos cadeaux sur le perron, et partez. »

Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus respirer une fois à l'intérieur. Tout lui tombe dessus si brusquement, mais maintenant qu'il y est, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Il est un père célibataire qui va élever son enfant dans une caravane, il est ce genre de gars, et maintenant il se tient debout devant le père de son enfant et il essaie de savoir comment lui expliquer.

Au final, il choisit de le faire à la Michael Guerin, en relevant son sweat pour révéler la protubérance qui ne peut être qu'un bébé, le tapotant deux fois. « J'imagine qu'on aurait dû réfléchir plus sérieusement aux préservatifs, » est ce qu'il dit, car ils se savaient sains, et Michael n'a jamais pensé qu'il allait devoir s'inquiéter d'un bébé alien. « Félicitation, tu m'as engrossé. »

Les yeux d'Alex s'élargissent de manière presque comique, en fixant l'abdomen de Michael.

« Tu… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » l'interrompt Michael, ne voulant pas donner l'impression à Alex qu'il lui doit quelque chose ou qu'il attend quelque chose. « Je vais me débrouiller de mes propres moyens. Dieu sait comment, mais Max est étrangement d'un très grand soutien, et Liz est toute folle à l'idée de devenir tantine, et une fois que Iz aura digéré la nouvelle, je suis certain qu'elle craquera. Le plus choquant, c'est Valenti… »

Il est toujours en train de divaguer, et il n'a aucune chance.

Alex entre dans son espace pour l'embrasser si voracement qu'il est plaqué contre les armoires de la cuisine du mobile home, puis Alex saisit ses joues pour le maintenir en place. C'est un baiser possessif, l'un de ceux qui clament Michael comme sien, et quand Alex s'écarte, sa paume continue de faire des circulaires sur l'abdomen de Michael.

Le bébé s'est calmé sous le choc. Michael connait ce sentiment.

« Tu ne l'élèveras pas tout seul, » est ce qu'Alex lui dit, et même s'il ne semble pas sûr de lui, les mots sont fermes. « Nous allons gérer ça. »

**OOO**

Malgré tout ce qu'avait dit Alex sur le fait de gérer ça ensemble, Michael retrouve Alex au Wild Pony deux soirs plus tard, bien entamé. Il n'est pas surpris. Honnêtement, il est jaloux, car s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit parasite à l'intérieur de lui, il aurait probablement bu les pires liqueurs de Maria. A défaut, il grimace en commandant un verre d'eau.

« Sérieusement ? » Lui demande Maria, dubitative.

« Je sais, je ne me reconnais pas moi-même, » annonce Michael, sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison.

Elle lui apporte un grand verre d'eau puis le laisse seul avec Alex. Pendant un bon moment, il n'y a rien que le silence, parceque Michael ne veut pas forcer les choses. Et puis, bon sang, comment commencer ce genre de conversation ? Michael a le sentiment d'avoir piégé Alex sans lui laisser la moindre marche de manouvre.

Alex est un mec bien, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas laisser Michael, encore moins alors que c'est lui le père.

« Hé, » Dit Michael, en décidant de commencer par les bases.

Alex ne répond pas. Il regarde devant lui, comme paralysé, c'est ce que pense Michael. Michael a eu des crises de paniques presque tous les jours à propos du fait qu'il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Alors Alex qui revient pour lui dire qu'ils vont traverser ça ensemble, ça semblait un peu trop beau pour être vrai, peut-être qu'il doit se réjouir de son angoisse.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, » dit Alex, d'une petite voix.

« Ouais ? Moi non plus, » admet Michael avec un rire. « Alex, » dit-il, en tendant la main pour serrer la sienne. « Hé, regarde-moi. Je te l'ai dit parceque je voulais que tu sois au courant. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit à la caravane, je ne m'attends absolument pas à ce que tu deviennes un père pour cet enfant. Tu pourras toujours être présent, et j'ai beaucoup de soutien, » promet-il car c'est la vérité.

A chaque fois qu'il panique, ils sont là pour lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter tout ça, mais il compte bien en profiter.

« Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul là-dedans, » répond Alex, le doute ayant disparu dans sa voix. « Simplement, merde, Michael, tu dois me laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Tu le sais depuis des mois, moi je viens seulement de le découvrir. »

Michael le sait depuis des mois, Alex a raison. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on assimile tout à coup. Il peut sentir le bébé presser un pied contre son abdomen et il sait que ce n'est pas le moment de le partager avec Alex, mais il peut aussi ressentir l'insistance du bébé à vouloir _réconforter papa,_ ce qui, d'accord, ouais, prouve que les pouvoirs alien sont de la partie.

Michael passe son bras autour des épaules d'Alex et il fait glisser son tabouret pour se rapprocher un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te simplifier les choses ? »

« Retourne dans le passé pour me raconter la grande invention que sont les préservatifs ? » Plaisante doucement Alex. Il laisse échapper un rire vacillant, en lançant un regard d'excuse à Michael. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne savais pas que ça arriverait, moi non plus. J'imagine qu'on doit juste faire avec. »

« Pas seul, » garantit Michael. « Une personne très sage me l'a dit. »

Alex continue de boire et Michael le laisse faire. Honnêtement, si leur position était inversée, il pense qu'il aurait besoin de boire durant une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir relever la tête ou la queue de tout ça.

Ce soir-là, il ramène Alex jusqu'au mobile home et il le couche au lit. Alors qu'il se retourne pour prendre une couverture, il est arrêté par la main d'Alex sur son poignet, qui le tire en arrière. « Non, » se plaint-il, complètement torché. « Non, » gémit-il. « Reviens au lit. »

« Tu, » dit Michael, en tirant d'un coup sec la couverture polaire de l'armoire pour l'envelopper autour de ses épaules en même temps qu'il se met à genoux dans le lit, « es trop saoul. »

Alex sourit comme un imbécile. « Ouaip. »

« Ce qui veut dire que je ne dois pas rester avec toi. »

« Non, » se plaint-il, en l'attrapant avec son autre main pour le retenir avec plus de force. « Je veux te sentir. Je veux être à côté de toi, je veux… » Ses yeux s'élargissent, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé. « Le bébé donne des coups ? »

Michael retire la couverture pour la mettre au-dessus d'Alex, en se faisant une place à côté de lui. « Pas vraiment, » dit-il, en s'allongeant près d'Alex, et en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de le décrire. « Ça ressemble plus à une pression. Le bébé appuie en changeant de position et ça durcit. Je ne peux pas sentir si ce sont ses pieds ou ses mains. »

Ce qui mène à la théorie qu'il a peut-être une sorte d'utérus/capsule de protection, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ouvert, ils ne peuvent pas en être certains.

Alex change de position de manière à pouvoir poser sa joue sur le thorax de Michael, ses deux mains glissent pour appuyer contre la bosse que forme le bébé.

« C'est mon enfant. »

« Ouais, Alex, » concède Michael avec un rire tendre, oubliant combien Alex peut être adorable quand il a trop bu. « C'est ton enfant qui me fait pisser au moins 5 fois sur l'heure. » Il sait qu'Alex sera probablement de retour au Pony Wild demain, et peut-être encore pendant quelques soirs, mais ça va.

C'est mieux que de le voir fuir, Michael n'en doutera plus un de ces jours.

Après tout, il a été le premier à dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient traverser tout ça.

Au moins, ils sont ensemble.

**OOO**

Quatre mois plus tard, Hope Guerin nait via une césarienne embarrassante dans l'aile d'un hôpital durant les premières heures du matin. Elle a les cheveux de Michael, mais ses yeux sont ceux d'Alex Manes. Michael est toujours en train de paniquer sur comment vont se passer les choses, mais alors que Kyle travaille à le recoudre, Alex le dévisage comme s'il était prêt à prendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Hé, » marmonne Michael, qui se sent somnolent et tendu d'être toujours sur une table d'opération. « Elle a 10 doigts et 10 orteils ? »

« Ouais, mais elle a cette drôle de couleur verte… »

Michael fronce les yeux en regardant Alex, qui est en train de cacher son rire sous sa main.

« Mets ce bébé dans mes bras, et dégage mon fiancé d'ici, » Annonce Michael au chef du bloc, et il comprend que dorénavant il a Kyle Valenti dans la poche car ce dernier l'écoute et il demande à Alex de se calmer sans quoi il le mettra dehors.

En tenant tendrement Hope contre son thorax, Michael penche la tête sur le côté pour lui sourire chaleureusement. « Hé, petit hippocampe, » salue-t-il. « Je vais probablement me planter quelques fois, » admet-il, et il se met déjà à adopter le regard déplaisant de Max à sa manière de parler. « Devine quoi, cependant. Tu as toute une famille prête à s'assurer que je n'échoue pas. Bienvenue dans le monde, Hope. Il y a du monde qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. »

Il vient seulement de le réaliser, mais il compte bien le faire comprendre à Hope dés le début.

Avec Alex à ses côtés, caressant sa touffe de cheveux blonds, Michael observe l'étrange petite capsule dans laquelle elle était enfermée, puis il décide que la science peut attendre demain. Pas vrai ? Il a quelque de mieux sur lequel se focaliser.

**OOO**

« Maman ! »

Alex se retourne dans le lit pour jeter un regard noir en direction de Michael. Personne ne bouge, et puis la voix de Hope rompt à nouveau le silence. « Maman ! » est crié plus fort, et il y a un coup contre le mur qui dit que quelqu'un avec des pouvoir extraterrestre est en train de les utiliser pour faire sa crise de colère.

« C'est toi, tu te souviens ? » Alex pousse Michael.

Ça avait été toute une histoire quand Hope leur avait demandé qui était sa mère et Michael, qui ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, s'était lui-même désigné comme tel. Depuis lors, Alex était papa et Michael était maman et c'est étrange, mais quand Hope criait pour maman, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour prétendre que Hope voulait Alex.

ET pour le coup, Il s'en veut vraiment.

Michael marche d'un pas lourd dans le couloir, en frottant ses yeux tout en s'arrêtant dans la chambre de Hope, pour venir s'effondrer dans son lit à côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hippocampe ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir, » boude-t-elle. « Je me suis réveillé parceque je n'ai pas eu d'histoire pour m'endormir. » Peut-être parcequ'elle s'est endormie devant la télévision, mais se disputer avec son enfant est un signe de démence, ce qui est stupide. « Maman, raconte-moi une histoire, » demande Hope, en se blottissant contre Michael. « Raconte-moi comment toi et papa vous êtes tombés amoureux. »

« Et bien, » dit Michael, en se tapotant la poitrine pour que Hope puisse venir poser sa joue dessus. « Il y a très, très longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine… »

« Michael, » la voix endormie d'Alex l'interrompt. « L'histoire courte. »

« Bien, » Michael soupire et passe ses doigts dans la chevelure de Hope alors qu'Alex s'installe juste à côté d'eux. « Quand ta maman et ton papa étaient jeunes, ils allaient à la même école et papa jouait de la guitare, tout comme un beau prince. Tu sais qu'il a la plus belle voix pour bercer ? »

« Ouais, » concède Hope, en faisant un sourire secret à Alex.

« Et bien, papa avait l'habitude de chanter comme ça dans notre classe et il faisait que tout devienne calme dans ma tête, tellement calme qu'il n'y avait plus que des pensées pour lui, à la place. » Michael jette un œil de l'endroit où il raconte son histoire, en posant des baisers sur le front de Hope. « Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »

« Tu as eu un vrai baiser d'amoureux ? »

« Oui, » murmure Michael. « Sous les étoiles, avec plein de petits aliens qui nous regardaient. Nous avons dû combattre un grand dragon avec des yeux effrayants et puis papa est parti pour mener une grande bataille, et puis il est revenu à la maison pour nous. Il est revenu pour moi et pour toi, » murmure-t-il, en remarquant que les yeux de Hope commencent à se fermer, sa respiration devenant bruyante alors qu'elle s'enfonce dans le lit, la bouche ouverte pour changer de position, bien au chaud contre le flanc de Michael.

Michael donne à Alex un coup d'épaule, « je ne pense pas que je vais bouger. »

Alex s'installe de l'autre côté, il s'abaisse pour défaire sa prothèse, en les observant tout les deux d'une manière qui fait que le cœur de Michael se gonfle. « Alors, moi non plus. »

S'ils devaient rester ici pour toujours, alors, Michael ne trouverait pas d'inconvénients à ça, avec ça il se laisse dériver vers le sommeil entouré par les gens qu'il aime le plus au monde.

**FIN.**


End file.
